Cordis Die
This is the profile talking about the Cordis Die from Call of Duty (Verse). Summary Cordis Die is a social-networking political movement that has formed around June 14th at 2014. Founded by Raul Menendez to bring about the destruction of the wealth capitalistic world with terrorist acts, anarchy and cyber attacks. It's military arms are "Mercs" which carries out Menendez' will. Military Structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Raul Menendez Second In-Command *DeFalco Champions/Notable Individuals/ *Javier Salazar *Farid (Temporary, Double-Agent) *Erik Breighner *Tian Zhao (Associate) Chloe "Karma" Lynch (Temporary) ISI Leader Felix Kaplan Military units Infantry * Merc ** Infantry ** Sniper ** Machinegunner *** Light *** Submachinegun **Shotgunner Special * MQ-27 Dragonfire Heavy *C.L.A.W. Walker *A.G.R. Robot Vehicles *GAZ-2975 Jeeps Aircraft *VTOL Dropship *MQ Drone *UH-60 Blackhawk *Lodestar (hacked) |-|Weaponry= Artifacts/Devices *Celerium Chips Military weaponry Melee weapons *Knives *Shields Ranged Weapons *Assault Rifle **MTAR **Type 25 **SWAT-556 **FAL OSW **AN-94 **M27 **M8A1 **SMR *Shotguns **S12 **KSG **M1216 **R870 MCS (used by DeFalco) **SS-23K *Light Machine Guns **QBB LSW **LSAT **HAMR **Mk 48 *Sniper Rifles **DSR 50 **Ballista *Submachine Guns **PDW-57 **Vector K10 **MSMC **Chicom CQB **Skorpion EVO *Handguns **B23R **Executioner (used by Menendez) **KAP-40 **Five-seven **Tac-45 **USP .45 (holstered) *Launchers **SMAW **RPG Territories Cordis Die has had many based all over the world: Hkakabo Razi Mountains Base, Kachin, Myanmar *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown, likely within the years 2014-2025 A.D. *'Territory type:' dug in base, production of weapons and machinery and Celerium chips. *'Inhabitants:' Mercs *'Civilians:' No civilian (besides Scientists) *'Military:' Unknown amount of Mercs Drone Fleet Facility, Saint-Marc, Artibonite, Haiti *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown, likely within the years 2014-2025 A.D. *'Territory:' Small facility for controlling the Drones, Island, Tropical *'Inhabitants:' Mercs *'Civilians:' No Civilians *'Military:' Unknown amount of Mercs Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: In the year of 2025, the world is running on rare earth elements that powers many pieces of technology, devices and robotics. Power Source Science: Hacking (Raul Menendez with the use of Celerium chips can hack into deeply encrypted military systems) Invisibility (Mercs with the use of cloaking technology) Conquest Tier 13-A Multi-Building: Cordis Die possesses multiple facilities around the world where they mass produce weapons and tech to wage their war on the superpowers of the world. They possess followers ranging up to number around 2 billion, more than a quarter of the Earth's population. Power Stats DC: Building: When Raul hacked into the Lodestar drones, they should be comparable to real life jet fighters, likely higher. Small Building: Mercs with Rocket Launchers. Wall-Room: Mercs with the use of grenades, or Robots with grenade launchers. Street: Mercs with standard weaponry, physical combat. Durability: Small Building: The armor plating of the Lodestar drones, which can be taken down by rocket launchers. Small Building: The armor plating of vehicles and drones that they use. Street: Mercs with armor and can fight in hand to hand. Speed: Subsonic: Lobster Drones should be comparable to actual jet fighters. Superhuman: the speed of ground based vehicles. Peak Human: Raul Menendez in his younger years when he gone berserk. Athletic: The running speed of regular humans. Skills Their Merc soldiers are well trained that they managed to match the strength of other well trained soldiers from even the United States. They can easily infiltrated heavily guarded locations such as richest location on earth such as the Colossus. They possess small amounts of advanced tech that rivals that of standard strike forces from the United States. They even possess celerium which is a element used to power their means of hacking into deeply encrypted military/governmental systems. Strength/Pros Cordis Die possesses extensive capabilities such as the number of followers they have and the vast resources that they utilize. Its network is particularly strong in countries affected by the Second Cold War, such as those from South America, Africa, the Middle East and South Asia. It is also known that rogue officials and agencies would ally with Cordis Die, such as the Pakistani ISI and the head of the Strategic Defense Coalition, Tian Zhao. Its ideology also helps attract special operations members such as Javier Salazar. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite having billions of followers, they are still relatively ill equipped compared to the technological superpowers of the world, not being able to arm every single one of them, Raul had to cripple their Drone systems to severely cripple their military. Cordis Die did not act the revolution until Raul's death. Wins/Losses Gallery Cordis Die Twitter BOII.png|Cordis Die's means of getting followers, through social media Raul Video BOII.png|Raul Menedez (Odysseus) is the leader of Cordis Die, and deems the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden Cordis Die Base Celerium BOII.png|One of Cordis Die's many facilities such as in Myammar. Menendez Outside BOII.png|one of the few Mercs that serve as Cordis Die's military. Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Call of Duty Franchise Category:Gaming Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 13-A Conquest Category:Science